Metallic Mayhem
Metallic Mayhem (Sometimes spelled Mettalic Mayhem) was a middleweight robot built by Team Malicious which competed in Seasons 3.0 and 4.0 of BattleBots, as well as the 2005 BattleBots Rochester R3 event. It was an invertible box-shaped robot armed with a long front spike. It did not do well in competition, losing all four of the fights it competed in. Robot history Season 3.0 Metallic Mayhem's first opponent was Sunshine Lollibot. Both robots were having control problems, so this match had little action. Sunshine Lollibot got some hits in with the saw, and the match ended. The judges declared a 30-15 victory for Sunshine Lollibot, eliminating Metallic Mayhem. Season 4.0 Metallic Mayhem's only match was against CU-Denver Demagogue. The first ram busted Mayhem's wedge and its saws never spun much. Demagogue got around to Mayhem's sides, and pushed it into the spikes a few times. Demagogue got itself stuck on the spikes, though, in one of its attempts to ram Mayhem into them, but was saved by the bell. CU-Denver Damagogue won 32-13. BattleBots Rochester R3 Metallic Mayhem's first fight was against God's Wrath. This fight started with Metallic Mayhem slowly moving out of its square, and bumping into God's Wrath with its spike. God's Wrath then landed a hammer blow with its axe/lifter, and Metallic Mayhem stopped moving. Metallic Mayhem was then counted out, and was now in the loser's bracket where it faced Chaos Toaster. This fight started with Chaos Toaster immediately outmaneuvering Metallic Mayhem, and slamming into its side. After this Chaos Toaster started to spin, and hit Metallic Mayhem with it's mallet tail before Metallic Mayhem attempted to push Chaos Toaster. Metallic Mayhem then rammed Chaos Toaster but did nothing but ride up it's wedge. Chaos Toaster then attempted to spin again but Metallic Mayhem quickly put a stop to that by ramming it, however Chaos Toaster then got away, and spun up. Metallic Mayhem then took a large hit when it rammed the spinning Chaos Toaster. This seemed to stun Metallic Mayhem, and allowed Chaos Toaster to get back up to speed, and deliver another hit with its mallet tail. Metallic Mayhem then started shoving Chaos Toaster around, before Chaos Toaster got away and shunted the side of Metallic Mayhem before hitting it with it's thwacking tail. Chaos Toaster then got under Metallic Mayhem, but lacked the drive power to take it to the wall, and the robots were stuck together. This caused the match to be paused to separate the robots. Once the match resumed Chaos Toaster rammed into Metallic Mayhem before slapping it with its mallet tail yet again. After this the two bots drove around for a while until the clock ticked down, Metallic Mayhem lost the resulting judges decision, this meant that it was eliminated from the tournament. However Metallic Mayhem was not done, as it entered into a MW vs SHW demonstration rumble with God's Wrath, and was destroyed by Star Hawk 3.0. Wins/Losses * Wins: None * Losses: 4 Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Robots that have never won a battle Category:Robots armed with Spikes Category:Invertible Robots Category:Demonstration Robots Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Robots from California